What Matters
by Novawings
Summary: The things we don't plan are often the ones we need. (Jenruki)
1. Did you

A/N:

I don't know if I'll finish this, I have a lot more of it written then I have typed up. Anyway it's been sitting on my disk for awhile so I have given up and decided to post it. It's just something I was doing for my personal amusement so if no one likes it, I completely understand, I can always shove it down my sister's throat. Anyway, this is suppose to be book one of three, but like I said I don't know if I'll finish.   


Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm not an adult yet so even if I did own anything, would anyone really care?  


The things we don't plan are often the ones we need.  
  


What Matters  
  


He had what he wanted, respect. Although he was still invisible. He had influence, but 

he was still obsolete. He may have only been the second son of the emperor, but he 

would be advisor to the king. He had everything, or so he thought. The kingdom was 

the most important thing to him. That is, until he met her…  
  


* * *  
  


"Your majesties." The man bowed low to the royal family. "I have brought a gift." The 

man clapped his hands and two servants came half dragging half carrying a girl who 

was fighting tooth and nail to get away from them. But she said nothing. No sound 

escaped her lips. And she managed to retain every ounce of her dignity. She was clad 

in traditional Chinese dress, the fabric beautiful violet silk that mirrored her eyes. Her 

auburn hair had been drawn back away from her face. 

'She's breathtaking.' Jenrya thought to himself but then mentally scolded himself. She 

was below his rank and every manners teacher he ever had would have reprimanded 

him for saying that so he took it another step and wiped away the thought. People did 

not look kindly on servants in those days despite all the work they did. 'It is truly a 

shame.' Jenrya thought. 

"What's this?" His father laughed. "Quite a pretty little thing, but she is either deaf or 

stupid for not saying anything." 

"Only a fool takes first appearances as truths." She said in Japanese. Jenrya was 

surprised. She must be well educated to speak as such. 'And be quite daring to say 

such a thing to royalty.' Jenrya added. His father, however, was delighted. 

"Oh she does speak! But only in Japanese? Jenrya understands it though, don't you 

boy? Come now what did she say?"   
  


* * *   
  


Jenrya's POV  
  


I froze for a moment. I didn't want to repeat what she said. Father didn't like to be 

insulted and she would probably be whipped to death for saying such a thing. 

But she saved me from answering. In perfect Chinese, without a trace of an accent she 

said, "Tell these barbaric pigs to release me now." 

The amount of authority she had in her voice was shocking. Father raised one eyebrow 

and waved his hand to dismiss the men. They bowed and left. She stood perfectly still 

with the poise and presence of a true lady. 

Obviously father noted as well and asked "Are you truly a servant my dear? 

"Anyone can be forced into servitude, even you, I find the thought of you scrubbing 

floors quite amusing. And for the record, I am not your 'dear.'" She replied in 

Japanese. I was surprised she continued to speak as such knowing that I understood 

the language. I pondered her words a moment and did find the thought of father 

scrubbing floors quite amusing.

"What did she say son?" My father questioned me. "She said yes." I responded. 

There was no point in agitating him with her true response. She glared uncertainly at 

me. It seemed as if she wasn't sure if I was helping her or not. 

"Alright then." Said my father clapping his hands together. "Who wants her?" 

"I'll take her." My elder brother Yan sneered. "She looks like she would make a good 

concubine." 

"Son of forty pigs! China will rot from being ruled by one such as you!" She also added 

some rather "colorful" Japanese words that I don't feel like repeating. 

"What did she say?" my father asked yet again. Instead of answering his question I 

gave him one, "Why don't I take her father? If she insists on speaking Japanese most 

of the time it will probably be best, and I could use another servant at my summer villa 

this year." Complete and total lie. 

I wanted as few servants as possible, especially there. But I couldn't let my brother 

take her for a concubine, she didn't deserve that. And there was something about 

her…

She glared at me but said nothing. My father nodded "There is wisdom in you words 

son, yes, you may take her." I bowed to him, "Thank you father." 

I walked over to her under the glare of my brother. "I'm actually leaving for my villa 

tomorrow, you can travel with me." I said to her in Japanese. Then we stood there for 

a few moments of awkward silence. 

Then she spoke, "Am I suppose to feel honored? Just show me to my quarters for the 

night." 

I couldn't help but be taken aback. She showed no acknowledgment of the fact that we 

had different stations. She was insubordinate, but I enjoyed the fact that she talked to 

me like an equal. 

"Come this way." The tone of my voice held amusement. I couldn't help but like her. 

"You're not really a servant are you?" I asked her. "It seems as if I am for the time 

being." She answered me, which was really no answer at all. We continued down the 

hall. 

"Can I at least know your name? I have to call you something." I prompted her. She 

looked thoughtful for a minute, probably debating whether or not she should tell the 

truth-or give me a straight answer. 

"My name is Ruki." She finally responded. 

"What? No last name?" I prodded. 

"None that you need concern yourself with." 

Ouch. I have to watch that. "You can stay here for the night." We finally came to the 

room I had been looking for. It was one of the simpler guest rooms, and right down the 

hall from mine. But that had nothing to do with why I was putting her there. 

I opened the door for her and she stepped inside. "I'll leave you now, if you need 

anything tell one of the servants that work here and they'll help you, or get me." I started 

to shut the door, but she turned around and caught my gaze first. 

"If you dare expect to use me in the same fashion as your brother wanted, you are 

sorely mistaken." 

"I wouldn't dream of it, I don't approve of such things either." She seemed uncertain, 

but gave an approving nod and I left, I didn't see her again until the next morning.   
  


* * *   
  


Ruki's POV  
  


I had not expected to end up in the Chinese royal palace. Then again, who would think 

to look for me here? 

But what was I to do about the prince? I was suppose to work for him. I didn't mind the 

work, what I minded was the other people. 

I never got along with people very well. I've been call the "ice princess." If that gives 

you any clue. 

Still, he did prevent his disgusting brother from taking me for a concubine. I shivered 

under the bed covers. Not that I couldn't have gotten away from him myself, but 

beating up the future king of china and then running away isn't generally accepted. No 

matter how much of a sleazeball he is. 

He wasn't like most people that I've encountered, he didn't force me to bow to him for 

one thing. I bit my lip. There was no reason to be cold to him. If we did end up friends 

it would only be to my advantage. It would also be a chance for me to practice being 

"diplomatic." My grandmother would be so proud. 

I smiled a little to myself, very well then. I'd give him a chance, one chance.   
  


* * *  
  


Jenrya's POV  
  


Everything was packed and ready. Ruki would be ordered a wardrobe when we 

reached the villa. I found it slightly comical that my new servant was being treated like 

a lady. I mean, another servant had been sent into her room to draw her bath! 

But I couldn't have done anything less being in her presence. The authority she held… 

for all we know she could be a lady. 

I was waiting outside with the carriage when she came out. She was beautiful as she 

had been yesterday. I don't know why I didn't anticipate her beauty before so it 

wouldn't strike me so, but I hadn't. 

She walked right up to me. She didn't bow or curtsy as was custom when in the 

presence of royalty but I didn't correct her. Somehow I didn't want her to have to show 

submission to me. 

"So where are we going again?" she questioned me. The question took me by 

surprised. I presumed she would be silent like yesterday but I was glad she wasn't. 

"We're going to my summer villa." I replied as I opened the carriage door and offered an 

arm to her. 

"Oh yes, I know exactly where that is." She said as she climbed in the carriage, voice 

dripping with sarcasm. I sighed and climbed in after her. She certainly wasn't the 

demure, polite, quiet girls that I usually met. And I was quite glad she wasn't. 

"The villa is right on the sea. There's a large stable and a wood right near it." I seated 

myself next to her. 

"And what, pray tell, do you want me to do there?" she asked. 

Dang it. I had no answer to this question. But I had to give her some kind of an 

answer. 

"You're going to, ah… umm… I'm not sure yet." She looked at me, exasperated. "Then 

why did you enlist my services in the first place?" 

"Look, would you have rather gone with my brother?" Okay, I kind of lost my temper. I 

was annoyed with myself for looking like an idiot in front of her. 

"If I had, I would have beat his face in had he come within three feet of me and then run 

away." She said casually, as if discussing the weather. 

"You would hit the future king? You would have a price on your head!" she shrugged, 

seemingly uncaring. 

"And who would catch me, your idiotic palace guards?" 

"You've already been caught once." I pointed out. She smiled slyly, "I let them catch 

me." 

"You let them catch you?" I didn't believe her and the tone of my voice clearly reflected 

my skepticism. 

She shrugged. "I had no better plan." I shook my head; she was unbelievable. 

"And where did you run away from?" I asked her. Her eyebrows rose, "Who said I ran 

away?" 

"Well, why else would you have "no better plan," and be wandering around for someone 

to catch?" I reasoned to her. 

"Fine." She said. "I ran away." She was clearly amused with this banter. 

"You're not telling me where from?" I questioned her, now equally amused myself. 

"Why should I?" She questioned me. 

"Well, I'm your new master." She laughed, a wonderful sound that made her all the 

more beautiful, but she quickly composed herself. 

"I am my own master. I refuse to let anyone rule my life." She was still smiling when 

she said it so I knew she wasn't mad at me. 

"Is that why you ran away?" I asked her. She smiled at me, and for some reason I felt 

my heart catch in my throat. 

"You catch on quick Lee." I was slightly surprised at how she addressed me but 

pleased. 

"You can call me Jenrya." I told her. For some reason I felt a connection to her. I liked 

her. She didn't care about my position in life. 

"Are all your servants given such a warm welcome?" she questioned me. I felt heat rise 

to my face. Oh no, I couldn't be blushing?! No, no, no I was suppose to be royalty! 

And royals did not blush, it was simply not done. 

I did my best to calm down. 

"Only the ones I like." I finally managed to get out. 

"And the grand total of those is?" She prodded me. 

I decided to give her a straight answer even if she wasn't giving me any and it made me 

seem vulnerable. 

"Two." My voice was meek. I didn't understand it! How could she make me feel so 

flustered? I was royalty and she was a servant! But it didn't matter.   
  


* * *   
  


Ruki's POV   
  


I didn't know why I was being so nice to the guy; he had the nerve to call himself my 

master! But still, I was enjoying playing these games with him. He wanted to know all 

about me and I would tell him very little. My past was exactly that and mattered little to 

him. But still he wanted to know. And he told me to call him by his first name 

He wasn't the typical royal. But I should know better than to stereotype. So, I was 

trying to steer the conversation away from me and towards him. That and I was kind of 

curious what other servants he had call him by his first name. 

"So who else then?" I asked him. 

"Pardon?" 

"You said two, so if I'm one whose the other?" 

"Oh, that's Takato. He's my best friend. You'll meet him when we get to the villa; he 

went ahead a few days ago." I let out my breath. That was weird, I didn't realize I'd 

been holding it. I was happy that it wasn't another girl. 

Ergh! 'Remember yourself.' I said mentally. 

I don't believe in love. Everyone wants something from you. Be it money, power, or the 

same thing that Jenrya's brother wanted. Although he thinks I'm poor and I've made it 

clear I'm not giving him the third one…

No. I won't believe it. I won't fall in love, I won't.   
  


* * *  
  


Jenrya's POV  
  


She hadn't said anything since I told her about Takato. She seemed deep in thought. 

While I did wonder about what, I was happy because it left me to stare at her without 

distraction. 

I guess I was kind of absorbed in my err, activities so when the fox jumped me from 

behind I was slightly surprised. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Okay, maybe that was a small understatement. 

Ruki, however, was quite happy. 

"Renamon." She said calmly as the golden fox who had come in through the window 

and used my head as a spring board laid quietly on her lap. 

I rubbed the back of my head and looked from her to the fox and then back to her. 

"A golden fox?" I raised an eyebrow; she certainly had curious friends. 

"Yes, this is Renamon." She said, stoking the fox between the ears. 

"I don't know if she'll be able to stay at the villa." I knew she was going to convince me 

to let Renamon stay anyway so I don't know why I said that. The thing was sometimes 

the guys there would organize fox hunts. 

"Please Jenrya." She pouted, looking me straight in the eye and moving slightly closer. "She can stay in my room or in the forest. Please Jen-san, she's my best friend." She 

managed to say this without a hint of whine in her tone. I sympathized with her. I 

missed my dog (it was that or a rabbit okay?) Terriermon. He was a white with the 

longest ears. He was silly but he made me laugh. Besides, I knew I couldn't deny her 

anything anyways. 

"She can stay in your room." I said. She smiled at me, although it looked as though 

she knew all along I would cave. 

"Thank you Jen-san." She said and then continued to stroke Renamon absentmindedly 

as she returned to her thoughts. 

I settled back in my seat. It was going to be a long ride but I didn't mind at all.   
  


* * *  
  


We continued our trip for five hours before coming to the town nearest the villa. Ruki 

and I talked some of the way; I asked her questions about her past, and she dodged 

them and threw back personal questions. I really enjoyed talking to her. She was quick 

and didn't seem to care that I was royalty. She talked as bluntly to me as anyone else. 

But she seemed to understand the pressure I felt as a Chinese prince, but she seemed 

of the opinion that because of the title that had been bestowed on me I allowed people 

to walk all over me in attempt to live up to it. I had no clue what she was talking about. 

Anyway, when we got to the town something odd happened. 

The townspeople had gathered outside to meet us with fresh food and drink which we 

were very grateful for. We knew we'd reach the village before nightfall so we hadn't 

brought any food with us. 

I, however, got the joy of being completely embarrassed when people asked about 

Ruki. Their line of questioning went somewhat like this:

"She's a beautiful lady, are you engaged to her highness?" 

"Uh, no." 

"Is she your mistress then?" 

"No! She's my errr… friend." 

All the while I could hear Ruki laughing at my flustering in the background. I very well 

wasn't going to tell people that she was my servant. She had been riding in the 

carriage with me and was too well dressed. But that wasn't the odd thing that 

happened. 

A girl about seventeen, the same age as Ruki and I came through the crowd. She 

came up to me and bowed. 

"Highness, my father would like to offer you lodging at our hotel, free of charge of 

course." 

"I thank you for your kindness and accept your hospitality." I was still fully intending on 

paying but there was no need for us to argue about it here. Then the girl saw Ruki. 

She just about fell to the ground. 

"Your-" I turned from her to Ruki who was shaking her head back and forth profusely. 

The girl finished, "You're here Ruki, I can't believe it." 

Ruki smiled, "I have missed you Juri, we'll talk later, okay?" So she had heard me 

talking to the girl, or Juri, earlier. 

"Yes Ruki." And then Juri turned. "If you will please follow me your highness." I went 

to follow her but fell back in step with Ruki. 

"How do you know her?" I whispered to her. She moved very close and with her lips 

only centimeters from my ear whispered back, "It's my secret." Shivers went down my 

spine.   
  


* * *   
  


Ruki had gone and slept in Juri's room that night which was just as well because their 

inn hadn't expected another traveler and it wouldn't be proper for her to share a room 

with a boy. 

My room happened to be right next to theirs so I could hear them speaking Japanese in 

low voices and giggling. I couldn't hear what they were saying although I would have 

paid a king's ransom to. I swear I stayed up half the night to catch small phrases that 

escaped her lips. 

We got on the move the next morning. From the village it was only a two hour carriage 

ride. Along the way Ruki and I didn't say much but I bugged her about her connection 

to Juri then she threatened to deck me. So I kind of shut up after that. 

When we reached the villa I got out first and then turned around to help Ruki down. 

"Hey! Jenrya!" It was Takato! Along with Terriermon who ran right up and jumped on 

me. Takato was a few paces behind. I managed to catch a glimpse of Ruki's amused 

expression as Terriermon sent me to the ground. 

"It's nice to see you Takato." I said as I pulled Terriermon off and stood up, brushing 

myself off. 

"How's Guilmon?" Guilmon is Takato's red alligator. Yes, that's right, red alligator. No further comment. 

" He's fine. How have you been?" He asked. 

"Same as usual." I replied, "You?" 

"Better I-" He started then noticed Ruki. "Who's she?" He asked me, pointing at Ruki. She rolled her eyes. 

"'She' is someone whose manners are better than yours will ever be." Takato had a 

look of hurt and confusion on his face. 

"Don't take it personally." I told him. "That's just the way Ruki is." 

"Oh." Takato said and walked over to her. "I'm Takato, and you're Ruki right? Are you 

Jenrya's girlfriend?" In response to his question I blushed and Ruki started laughing. 

Why did so many people assume I was romantically involved with Ruki? I mean, sure 

she's beautiful, intelligent, graceful… Oh no, what the heck am I saying? 

"I'm the new servant." Ruki told Takato after regaining her composure. 

"Servant?" Takato asked, bewildered. 

"You have got to be kidding." 

"She isn't." I sighed irritably. I don't know if I was more annoyed with Takato or myself. 

But I had to admit it was hard to believe that Ruki was a servant. 

"Come on Ruki, we'll go find you a room. Takato, can you help with the bags?" Takato 

was still in shock and just nodded dumbly. Ruki followed me with Renamon at her 

heals. 

As we were walking Terriermon jumped down from my arms and went sniffing around 

Renamon. He prodded her with his nose and she clawed him. He yelped and came 

running back to me while Renamon continued walking like nothing happened. 

I smiled a little; Terriermon needed to be put in his place every once in a while. 

I walked through the halls and finally selected a room for Ruki. I had already mentally 

selected it, but I wasn't sure whether or not I really wanted to give it to her. It was the 

one on the left of mine. Takato's was on the right of mine. The thing was the rooms 

weren't for servants, but I rarely had any guests anyway. But I didn't know how the 

other servants would react to Ruki having that room. You see, Takato is actually the 

son of a lord who lost all of his property. Takato and I had been friends before this 

happen so after it did, I offered him a job as an attendant while his parents opened a 

bakery in a village near the palace. 

But Ruki… we didn't know where she came from or what her background was so she 

could have been a lady right? But does that enough justification to everyone else for 

giving her the room? 

"This will be your room." I said opening the door. Fine! It probably isn't enough reason 

to justify giving her the room but it was too late now anyway. 

She went in and looked around as I stood in the doorway. It was a very nice room. The 

walls were lavender and the bed linens were made of silk. The bed was piled high with 

red and gold pillows. A wardrobe made of incense trees stood in one corner and filled 

the room with an elegant fragrance. 

"It's very nice." She said. Then turned around and smiled at me. "Thank you Jenrya." 

I smiled back at her. "Do you want me to leave you to settle in?" 

"Settle in? I have no clothes to put away, and I've always thought it ridiculous to tire 

from traveling when all they were doing was sitting anyway." She said shrugging, 

laughter behind her words. 

"Right." I said, "I'll take you to town tomorrow and we'll order some things for you." She 

nodded. 

"Alright then." 

"Good." I said. "Why don't we go and find some kind of a job for you? I mean, you 

have to do something, not that you wouldn't- Oh, you know what I mean!" I couldn't 

quite make the words come out rights; I wanted so badly not to offend her. 

"Yes, I do." She said and I let out a sigh of relief "Let's go then." She said walking up 

to me. "Alright." I replied and began walking out the door and down the hall. She 

followed me. 

"Where's Renamon?" I asked, noting the fox's absence. 

Ruki shrugged, "She comes and goes as she likes. I have no power to hold her down." 

It seemed like Ruki liked talking in riddles to exasperate me. I just hoped Renamon 

didn't get into trouble. Then seeing Terriermon rub his nose with his paw where 

Renamon had scratched him, I realized that whoever dared to try and go after the fox 

would be the one in trouble. 

"We'll go see Grandma." I told her. "She runs the house so she'll find something for 

you to do." 

"She's not literally you grandmother?" 

"No, everyone just calls her that but she was my nurse when I was little." We entered 

the kitchen. 

"…and don't forget the extra place at dinner tonight, our prince has brought a friend 

home." The old but authoritative voice of Grandma sounded as she finished giving one 

of the kitchen hands instructions. 

"Hello Grandma." I said to her. 

"Oh Jenrya! You're back! It's so good to she you." She cried giving me a hug. 

"Oh, and who is this?" she inquired, moving me aside and stepping towards Ruki. 

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance madam, I'm Ruki." Ruki said giving a small 

bow. I was surprised at how well mannered she was being. 

"Oh sure, you're polite to her." I said to Ruki and she gave me an innocent smile. 

Grandma clapped her hands together. 

"Oh Jenrya, she's delightful. " at this point she gives her a small hug much to Ruki's 

surprise then holds her out at arms length and turned her head to look at me. 

"And so beautiful! I was wondering when you were going to settle down." She finished 

letting go of Ruki who crossed her arms and gave me another one of those smug 'I 

know you're going to get embarrassed but I won't because just standing here makes 

you more embarrassed' looks. 

I coughed a little and said, "No Grandma, she's the new servant." While blushing a 

little. I couldn't help it! 

"You're not serious Jenrya. Why just look at her! She's every inch a lady." At this point 

I think I saw Ruki blush a little but I hadn't been able to bring myself to look at her for 

more than a second so I wouldn't know. 

"Well that's what she is for now and we need a position for her." Grandma scowled at 

me as if it was my fault she was a servant. 

"She can be the official lady in waiting for visiting nobility. She's too much a lady to be 

given menial chores. Besides we don't need any help with the house." She looked to 

me as if daring me to disagree with her. But she knew as well as I did that I wasn't 

stupid enough to do something like that. I nodded my approval. 

She looked satisfied and started again. "Now that that's settled, we received a new 

horse yesterday and the stable hands can't settle him down. They had no business 

bringing that wild stallion here when we don't have the resources to train him! Anyway, 

you better go sort it out." 

I nodded, then turned to Ruki. "Coming?" 

She acted like she suddenly noticed I was there. "Oh? Now you care what I want?" I 

looked at her, exasperated. 

"Come on." I took her hand and pulled her along. I couldn't help but enjoy the felling of 

holding her hand in mine. 

She sighed. "Alright I'm coming." She stopped fighting me and allowed me to lead her 

along. And to my great delight she didn't pull her hand away.   
  


* * *  
  


Ruki's POV  
  


Honestly! Them discussing my job as if I have no say in the matter. And I realize that 

people pay me compliments when talking about how I couldn't possibly be a servant, 

but it just makes me scared. Scared that I'll attract more attention and then they'll come 

after me… and I won't let them run my life, I won't. 

I didn't know why I hadn't pulled my hand away from Jenrya's, but why hadn't he let go? Anyway, we soon got down to the stables where three stable hands were trying to 

control a huge chestnut stallion in a small paddock. They weren't having much luck. 

The horse was rearing up and giving them a lot of trouble. Imbeciles! They obviously 

didn't know the first thing about taming wild stallions! I didn't either for that matter, but I 

surely could have gone about it better then that. 

They came out of the paddock when they saw Jenrya. The horse quieted down a little. 

The stable hands bowed to Jenrya and then proceeded to tell him the story of the 

horse. 

"A man had come and given it to us on behalf of Lord Soji. We thought it was rude to 

refuse the gift so we took him in. But he's given us a mess of trouble. He won't eat and 

no one can get near him. What should we do highness?" They asked Jenrya. 

While they ad been talking I had been moving closer to the paddock. I felt bad for the 

horse. It had been wild but was now put in a cage and bent to do others will. But it kept 

fighting. I admired that. I had just rid myself of the cage I had been put in for 

seventeen years. 

The horse had stopped thrashing around and began slowly walking towards the gate 

where I was now standing. He finally reached the gate and just stood there. His sad 

brown eyes looking into my own violet ones. I slowly moved my hand up to stroke him. 

I was hesitant, but soon made contact. It was weird, I could understand the horse, I 

could sympathize with him; we were similar him and I. 

"Ruki!" Jenrya shouted from a few yards over. I jumped a little as he yelled and turned 

in his direction but the horse didn't flinch. My left had was still resting on top of his 

head. 

"Well I'll be." Said one of the stable hands. 

"She has to be some kind of spirit." Remarked another. 

"You're right." Said the third. "No mortal could be that beautiful or tame a stallion like 

Pyrocean." 

"Jenrya's real lucky." Said the first. 

"Are you crazy?!" Jenrya yelled at me. But he looked more scared than angry. "You 

could have been hurt or worse!" 

I couldn't help it, I was getting angry; since when could he dictate what I can and cannot 

do? 

"You have to be more careful! Do you know how far it is to a doctor? That horse could 

have trampled you! It 's a miracle he didn't. You could have broken a bone or sprained 

something or-" 

"Why do you care?" I cut him off. My tone was pure ice; I had never been one to make 

friends but intimidating people and scaring them off was no trouble. 

He seemed taken aback by my question. 

"You're my friend Ruki," he said in a low whisper. "I care about you, and I don't want to 

see you get hurt." 

I was surprised with his answer and didn't know how to respond. How could he accept 

me as a friend so quickly? I went back to stroking Pyrocean. I smiled a little to let him 

know I wasn't mad, but kept my eyes fixed on Pyrocean's. 

"How do you do that?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence. I shrugged. 

"I don't know; I understand him and he understands me. We respect each other." 

He smiled. "Very well, I hope you don't mind me making you his personal trainer since 

your work load is so heavy." He said, mocking my supposed task for my servitude. 

"Oh, I think I'll be able to manage." I commented dryly. 

He laughed. "Let's see if you can get him in a stall, and get him to eat." 

I opened the gate and stepped into the paddock, Pyrocean just stood there waiting for 

my direction. I laid a hand on his forehead and began walking towards his stall. He 

followed me step for step. We reached his stall which Jenrya had so graciously opened 

for us and I led him in. He was hesitant to go in at first but soon got over it. As soon as 

he entered the stall he went straight for the water and hay. I patted him twice and left 

him to eat. 

"Did anyone ever tell you you're amazing?" Jenrya asked me when I left the stall and 

closed it behind me. 

I smiled and answered him. "Not since I ran away." I said it to annoy him and it 

worked. 

He sighed. "Do you ever plan to tell me about your past?" 

"No." I answered back, "I don't so you might as well give up." 

"I don't give up so easily." He countered.   
  


* * *


	2. remember to

A/N

Oh yeah, I forgot, OOC, spelling mistakes, etc. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jenrya's POV

  
  


The next day, as I promised I took Ruki to town for clothing. We rode horses because it 

would most likely take a few days for the outfits to be made and we could make better 

time if we rode. 

Ruki insisted on riding Pyrocean. I pleaded with her not to; the horse had not been 

trained to be ridden yet. But she was stubborn; she refused to ride any other horse. So 

finally I gave in. 

"Don't worry Jenrya." she said repeatedly. "I'll be alright." I wished I could just believe it 

and stop worrying about her, but I knew I would never stop worrying about her. 

Ruki had borrowed a shirt and riding pants from me. But I loaned her a light cloak as 

well so it wasn't as apparent the clothes were too big for her although she didn't seem 

to care. 

I was surprised that after she led Pyrocean out of his stall and into the paddock, she 

only had to lay one hand on his back and he kneeled down for her to mount. Ruki also 

insisted on riding bareback. And refused to put a bit in his mouth yet, but she did use 

her own contraption that was like a halter with reins on him. I think she was doing it to 

keep me from having a total breakdown and I was thankful for that. 

The stallion rose and I couldn't help but think the sight almost funny. Here was a pretty 

seventeen year old girl riding on the back of a tall not to mention wild stallion. Yet she 

had complete control. 

I mounted my own horse; a grey gelding called Storm and we took off. 

Pyrocean was taller and had a longer stride so Storm had a bit of trouble keeping up. 

"I'm not buying a lot of fancy dresses." Ruki said suddenly. I was a little surprised with 

her abrupt comment. I could have told her that she didn't have to and left it at that but 

since we had a ways to go I decided to play with her instead. 

"Oh, but as the lady in waiting for visiting nobility you have to be outfitted properly. 

What would visiting nobility say if you were dressed like a stable hand?" I said, my tone 

mocking. 

She pretended to take me seriously and look angry and then said, "Jenrya, I will now 

remind you that I was given that title without my consent, and that I also hold the 

position of the sole trainer of Pyrocean, who will now beat your horse in a race." and 

with that Pyrocean took off like a shot; I knew she must have signaled him but I hadn't 

seen it. I urged Storm faster and we caught up to Pyrocean, for about a split second, 

then we fell really far behind. So I yelled to her "Alright! Ruki I give up! You don't have 

to get a lot of fancy dresses!" I'm sure that if anyone else had heard me they would 

have thought us nuts or just odd. But Ruki turned Pyrocean around and came back 

laughing. 

"Why thank you Prince Jenrya; you are ever so hospitable to cater to my wishes." I 

couldn't help but laugh. She was mocking me. First off, she wouldn't call me "Prince" 

unless her life was threatened or thank me for catering to her wishes, she would expect 

me to. 

Anyway from there we took a slower pace since we were much closer to the town, and 

the horses, at least Storm was tired. 

We didn't talk much because there wasn't much to say. We just rode along in easy 

silence enjoying each other's company. 

When we finally got into town everyone in the crowds bowed to me, and whispered 

about Ruki who was riding behind me on a grander horse. The fact that everyone was 

staring at her didn't seem to bother her, in truth I don't think she noticed. If you want 

my opinion I think people would guess Ruki was a princess before they would guess me 

a prince. Ruki just held that authority. 

We found a dress shop that looked like it could make something for Ruki so we 

dismounted and tied the horses together, because Ruki swore that Pyrocean wouldn't 

leave if she told him to stay and they probably wouldn't go very far if they were tied 

together. 

We went in and the girl who was working there looked very startled. But she seemed to 

collect herself and bowed. "Your majesty, how may I serve you?" 

Ruki rolled her eyes. She told me she didn't believe in bowing to royalty or giving them 

special treatment because it just made them seem godly and they weren't. She said all 

of the court protocol just distracted leaders from doing their jobs. I had to agree with 

her but I wasn't going to be the one to uproot tradition. 

"Can you make some clothes for my friend?" I said pulling Ruki forward regardless of 

the scowl she wore. 

"Of course your majesty." The girl said bowing again. 

"What kind of clothes?" 

"Some riding outfits, a warm cloak, a light cloak, some simple dresses and one or two 

fancy ones for nicer occasions." I rattled off. I had discussed with Ruki what she would 

need and she agreed with me except for the dresses. 

"Yes your majesty, and what material should be used sire?" I shrugged. "Let her pick 

them out." I really didn't care if Ruki picked out the finest silk in the shop, although I 

knew she wouldn't. 

"Yes your highness." The shop girl said. "I'll need to get your measurements Lady." 

The girl said pointing to a stool and gathering a tape measure. Ruki turned to me. 

"Leave." she said. I decided to play around some more, it was fun irritating Ruki. 

"Why?" I whined. She looked at me with great annoyance. 

"Because I told you to. Now, leave." 

"Do I have to?" I whined again. I think I might have pushed Ruki over the edge. 

"Onore! Leave!" 

"Hey you can't talk to me like that!" 

"Wanna bet? Jenrya I mean it, leave!" 

"Okay, okay." I said and left to wait outside leaving one very confused looking shop girl 

and one steaming Ruki. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ruki's POV

  
  


I could not believe Jenrya! But I took several deep breaths after he disappeared out the 

door. I took off the cloak and got up on the stool to have my measurements taken. The 

girl seemed somewhat confused and rather frightened. 

She finally said, "Beg your pardon Lady, but what is your relation to his majesty Prince 

Jenrya?" 

I considered it a moment, technically he was my master, sort of. But I would never call 

him that, to his face or anyone else's. "He's my friend." I finally said as she continued 

taking measurements. 

"You're sure you're not romantically involved Lady?" She asked. I was kind of 

surprised at the question, and rather embarrassed for a reason I can't begin to fathom. 

"Yes, I'm sure. Why do you ask?" I questioned her. She looked rather embarrassed for 

asking the question in the first place. 

"He seems to like you Lady." She said and went back to work leaving me with only 

whatever comprehensible thoughts I could muster. 

What she said had blown my mind. Jenrya like me? I knew he liked me as a friend but 

that wasn't what the shop girl had been implying. Jenrya like me? But he was royalty 

and thought me a servant. I mean, it wouldn't be so bad if he did because I suppose I 

kind of like him as well... 

'Baka!' I scolded myself mentally. 'You cannot fall in love, love is not real.' The shop 

girl had to have been wrong in her assumptions. 

"Lady?" The girl questioned rather hesitantly. 

"Yes?" I said. "What styles would you like your clothes in?" Styles for my clothes? 

Like I cared! 

"It doesn't matter." I answered her. "Make them in whatever style you want." 

The girl smiled and went off to go get some fabrics. I suppose I could let Jenrya in, but 

I was still confused and annoyed and he was the cause of it. So he wasn't coming in 

until it was time to pay. 

"Lady? I have several fabrics for you to choose from, would you like to have a look." I 

sighed and hopped off the stool. There was no way I was going to end up with anything 

pink or flowery. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jenrya's POV

  
  


I smiled a little as I leaned against the outer wall of the dress shop. 

She had called me a jerk. 

No one else on earth who knew who I was would have done that. I was lost in my own 

world grinning like an idiot. 

Two seconds later something jumped on top of my head and then rebounded onto the 

dirt path. It was a golden fox. Renamon. 

"Why do you use my head for a springboard?" I asked the fox, knowing full well I 

wouldn't get a reply. 

That fox showed up at the oddest times. Renamon looked at the door to the dress shop 

and them back at me impatiently. 

"Okay fine." I opened the door just far enough for the fox to get through and then shut 

it. 

When I turned around Juri was standing there. I jumped back a little. 

"Your majesty." she said. 

"Hello Juri." I replied. 

"Ruki is inside?" She asked. 

"Yes." I replied. 

"She won't ever wear any fancy, frilly, pink, or flowery dresses. So if you're getting her 

one save your money and buy her a riding outfit." 

I smiled at that. "Don't worry Juri, I wouldn't even try. She's picking everything out right 

now so I really have no say in the matter anyway." 

She smiled and bowed again. "Thank you for your time majesty, please give Ruki my 

regards." And she turned to walk away. 

"Wait." I said, and she stopped to turn back and face me. 

"How do you and Ruki know each other?" I questioned her. 

She looked hesitant. "Has she told you your majesty?" 

"No, that's why I'm asking you." 

She shook her head, "I'm sorry your majesty but I cannot betray the confidence of my 

friend." 

Dang it. Another question unanswered. She turned to walk away again. 

"One more question." I said. "Why does she keep her past a secret?" 

Juri turned back. "I truly do not know majesty, but I would think that it was because she 

is afraid that people will judge her because of it." 

Then she turned and left for good. And I decided to lighten up on Ruki about her past. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


When we got back to the villa Takato pulled me aside. "Jenrya I need to talk to you." 

He said. 

I looked over at Ruki. "Ummm..." I said. She rolled her eyes. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure that I have some servant duties to fulfill." and then Pyrocean took 

off at a gallop to a nearby field. 

I smiled after her. Even thought I hadn't known her long, I was already use to having 

her around. 

"Come on." Takato pulled Storm to the stables with me still on him. I felt a pang of 

sympathy for the horse; it was hard keeping up with a stallion like Pyrocean or a 

hothead like Ruki. 

We took him into the stable. I dismounted and got the grooming tools. Takato started 

talking as I brushed Storm. 

"Jenrya I need your help." he said. 

"Sure Takato, what do you need my help with?" At this point Takato looked rather 

embarrassed and hesitated a moment before speaking. 

"Well, you see, I met this girl in town and I really like her, but I don't know what to say or 

do.. and can you just help me?" He said in a rush. I was rather amused. 

It was typical of Takato to be flustered. But how was I suppose to help Takato with the 

girl he liked when I didn't know what to do about Ruki? I was still completely confused 

when it came to her. 

"What's her name." I asked Takato, hoping that I would just be able to tell him to calm 

down and be himself and that would be the end of it. 

"Her name's Juri." He replied. Alright, this I can help him with. 

"Really?" I questioned Takato. 

"Yeah, her family has an inn, why?" I would say that with anyone else they would be 

suspicious but Takato was just confused. 

"Ruki knows Juri. They're friends or something. Want me to ask her to help?" 

"Okay..." Takato seemed hesitant. "What's your relationship with Ruki anyway 

Jenrya?" 

Oh shoot. How was I suppose to answer that question? If Takato knew I liked her (Yes 

I'm admitting it)... well no one of rank would approve because she's just a servant and I 

was very afraid Takato would open his mouth and blab on accident. 

"Well...she's my friend, and my servant, sort of." Takato didn't seem to believe me. 

"Why do you ask?" I said. 

"Because I think you like her." He responded bluntly. 

I didn't answer him. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


I waited a day before talking to Ruki about getting Juri together with Takato. 

But during that time I had answered one question and come up with a million more. 

I loved Ruki. 

But I guess I was confused about things- like why I loved her even thought I knew it was 

forbidden, like why I loved her period. How I fell in love with her so quickly and whether 

or not I should tell her. And of course, whether there was the smallest chance she 

loved me too. Was I doomed to be forever loving her although unable to do anything 

about it? 

I eventually decided to lay off the heavy questions and decide to just concentrate on 

helping Takato, which meant talking to Ruki, which is what I went to go do. 

I found her up a tree with Renamon at the edge of the forest. 

"Is this normal behavior for you?" I shouted up to her as I started to climb the tree. 

She smiled, "Jenrya you should have learned by now that nothing about me is normal." 

I laughed a little, it was too true. 

I finally settled on a branch one down and across from Ruki and Renamon. 

"Alright Ruki I need a favor." 

"Jenrya, I could have sworn we went over this the first time we met, so define 'favor.'" 

Great, now when I actually have a semi-serious topic she decides to play around. And 

being as mixed up about my feelings for her as it is, the thought provoking comment 

was definitely unwanted. 

"Come on Ruki, it's about Juri." 

"Alright, so let's hear it." She slipped into a mode of complete and utter seriousness. 

"You see, um, Takato says he's in love with her and he wanted my help to get together 

with her and I need your help because she's your friend right? So, will you help?" 

Ruki looked incredibly amused. "It's so odd, I mean, normally you only hear about 

things like this happening in fairy tales. I never thought something like this would 

actually happen..." Okay, maybe she wanted to torture me, maybe she was just in a 

mood to play around. I decided to end it as quickly as possible and humor her. 

"What is it Ruki?" She smiled. 

"You see, when Juri found out I was staying at the villa, she asked me to do something 

for her." She stopped a minute. 

"Come on tell me already!" I yelled, she was taking suspense to unnecessary 

extremes. She laughed at my impatience. 

"She asked me if I would help her get together with a certain high ranking servant. 

*cough* Takato *cough*" 

I was smiling now. This was too perfect. 

"So what's you plan?" I asked her. When Ruki had a plan, it was usually obvious from 

the mysterious and smug look on her face. 

"Plan?" She asked sounding perfectly innocent. 

"What ever do you meant Jenrya? We would never dream of setting up our dear 

friends, even if it was for their own good." Her voice was sugar coated and it was 

completely obvious that she was fully intending to set up out friends up, for their own 

good or not. 

"I just wanted to propose that you and I ask Takato to come on a picnic in about three 

days to discuss our plans about what he could do about Juri. We will also invite Juri to 

come on a picnic to discuss what she should do about Takato." She stopped. 

"Then? All you're proposing so far it that all four of us have a picnic." She sighed as if I 

should have gotten it by now. 

"Don't you think my clothes will be ready in three days Jenrya?" I finally got what she 

was getting at. 

"So if you and I are gone, Juri and Takato will be left alone to share a picnic lunch. 

Ruki you're brilliant!" 

"Really Jenrya, I thought you would have figured that out already." She teased back. 

I just smiled and shook my head. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ruki's POV 

  
  


Three days hence we went through with the plan. I invited Juri to come have a picnic 

with Jenrya and I and told her to meet us in the field. Jenrya asked Takato and told him 

to go to the field early and set up. 

It was kind of an odd thing for me; love isn't something I truly believe in. Not when it 

comes to myself anyway. But I was trying my hardest so one of my best friends could 

find it. And with the help of Jenrya...

Sometimes when I'm near him I have to imagine what would happen if they come for 

me. And remind myself that love doesn't exist. But none of it's working. 

"Ruki are you ready to go?" Jenrya asked shaking me out of my reverie. 

"Yeah." I said, to my reluctance I found my voice was slightly shaky but he didn't seem 

to notice. 

He did a mock bow and opened the carriage door and held out a hand to help me into 

the carriage. I played along, trying to look as stuck up as possible. I find it fun to play 

games with him. 

We were going to town to pick up my new clothes which is why we're taking the 

carriage instead of just the horses. 

It wasn't that I minded borrowing clothes from Jenrya... 

I shook my head. When we got back I would have to take Pyrocean and run, fast and 

far. I needed to clear my head. Running was one of the few things that helped get rid 

of everything. But sometimes I wonder what I'm running away from. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Omniscient POV

  
  


Takato had gotten there early and set up like Jenrya had told him to. It was slightly 

disappointing losing would probably be the closest word to it, best friend to a girl. But 

he had a girl to keep him occupied too, more so if Jenrya and Ruki ever showed up so 

they could think up a plan to get Juri and him together. 

Meanwhile, Juri was walking up to the field where Ruki had told her to meet her and 

Jenrya. The field was about halfway between the town and the villa. Since it was n't 

that far of a walk and because she didn't like riding very much Juri had decided to walk. 

Neither of the two expected to meet each other there. 

"Oh my gosh! Takato, what are you doing here?" Juri half-yelled as she came upon the 

picnic blanket and realized who was waiting there. 

"Juri! I wasn't expecting to see you here." Takato cried, "I'm waiting for Jenrya and Ruki, 

we were suppose to have a picnic." 

She put her hands over her mouth looking astonished. "Ruki told me to meet her and 

Jenrya here so we could have a picnic." Awkward silence followed her words. 

"Do you think we've been set up?" Juri whispered after a few moments. 

"Could've been." Takato responded, "But we should at least eat the food regardless of 

why we're here." His tone was hopeful.

"You're right." Juri responded. 

After that they opened the picnic basket. Conversation began to flow easily over the 

course of their meal. Both silently thanked their friends for setting them up more then 

once. Soon the topic turned to Jenrya and Ruki. 

"It's so weird! I know he likes her but he's afraid because of their difference in station 

and won't do anything about it." Takato said. 

"I think they'll fall in love." Juri responded. 

"Really?" Takato said.

"Yes." She replied. "Jenrya needs Ruki to remind him that just because he's a prince 

doesn't mean he has to be royal and adhere to etiquette. And Ruki needs Jenrya to 

show her that love is real. They're perfect for each other." Juri finished and took a small 

bite of her dessert. 

"If you say so." Takato said. 

They enjoyed the rest of their meal and their time together and planned to meet each 

other again soon. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jenrya's POV

  
  


Ruki and I had done a good job. Takato and Juri were now seeing each other 

frequently. 

A few weeks had passed since we had set the two up. I was getting more and more 

confused about Ruki. Which was because we saw each other practically every day. 

Sometimes she went and stayed with Juri in town. 

To be honest, even if she was my servant and bound to me, she still did whatever she 

wanted. I was surprised none of the other servants minded. 

She usually spent her days riding and training Pyrocean, taking walks in the woods and 

climbing tries, helping some of the other servants, or spending time with me. 

Actually sometimes the other servants refused her help. 

Grandma took to calling Ruki "Lady" and it caught on, much to Ruki's frustration. 

But I was rather happy that Ruki fit into this world so well. My world. Well, the world I 

liked best. I just wished I could make her part of my world in a different, more 

permanent way. 

Errgh! Those were the type of thoughts that were confusing me. I had finally been able 

to admit to Takato that I liked Ruki. Then I threatened him within an inch of his life so 

that he wouldn't tell anyone. 

I am now finding myself admitting that I want to tell Ruki how I feel. I want her to be 

accepted within th royal court. I wanted to be able to marry her. I wanted to-

"Jenrya, are you coming or not?" 

Ruki was ahead of me on Pyrocean. She was wearing her light cloak which had ended 

up being a pale green with her least favorite riding outfit. It was a pair of cream 

breeches paired with a golden corset with white sleeves. She said she didn't like it 

because it showed too much of her. Actually, she didn't tell me that. I accidently 

overheard it when she sent me out of the shop to discuss some things with the people 

who made her outfits. After I started hearing her screaming at the top of her lungs I 

went in, took the clothes, apologized and dragged a very upset Ruki to the carriage. 

And, note I would never tell her this unless I wanted to die a painful death, that outfit 

was my favorite that I had seen her wear. 

"I'm leaving." Ruki called out over her shoulder and I shook myself out of my reverie. I 

urged Storm forward to follow Pyrocean. 

"Hey!" I shouted at her back. She turned around and gave me one of her typical smug 

smiles. She looked beautiful in the soft light of the early morning. 

The event hadn't been planned. Actually Ruki had been planning on going out alone. 

But I had heard her going out and had gone after her. She told me she was going on a 

ride a to go back to sleep. I had convinced her to let me come too with surprisingly little 

trouble. She still hadn't told me where we were going or why we were going at this 

hour, the sun hadn't even risen yet. 

We continued on, Pyrocean and Storm cantered through a green meadow fresh with 

morning dew. I continued to follow Ruki with blind trust. But then again, I'd follow her 

anywhere. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ruki's POV

  
  


When I had gotten dressed that morning way before dawn, I thought the one who was 

going to see me was Pyrocean. But I can't lie and say that I didn't want Jenrya along 

with me. 

I hated the fact that I was having trouble refusing him. I had spent a long time 

becoming detached from most of the rest of the human race. But he comes along and 

Boom! Suddenly my walls are little more then rubble. 

Well, almost. I have managed to keep him far enough away from me for now. 

"So where are we going?" Jenrya had pulled Storm up along Pyrocean and whispered 

the question into my ear. I will now emphasis the words "for now." 

"What's the fun in telling?" I whispered back to him. I had the worst feeling that this 

would be classified as flirting, but it was so much fun to see him squirm! 

I laughed softly as I made Pyrocean gather himself to jump the hedge lining the end of 

the field. He cleared it and more. He could have almost stepped over it if he wanted. 

Storm followed and cleared the hedge with a little more difficulty. 

We had entered deeper into the forest now, something necessary if we were to make it 

to our final destination. 

I did a quick check to make sure that the bow and quiver of arrows I had taken were still 

hidden safely under my cloak. I knew if Jenrya saw them he would be too happy with 

me. 

I had to have something to protect myself from the wild animals in the woods. I 

wouldn't try to hit them at first, just scare them. And if the bow didn't do it's job I always 

carried my dagger. Currently it was hidden in my right boot. 

I stroked Renamon who had settled on Pyrocean's withers. The two got along well. It 

seemed fitting as they were two of my best friends. The other two being Jenrya and 

Juri. And although I'm sure Jenrya would be quite happy to hear me call him one of my 

best friends, I didn't feel like inflating his ego. 

We finally reached the first landmark on the way to our destination. It was here that we 

had to abandon the horses. 

I dismounted and tied Pyrocean's reins to a low branch. Jenrya followed the suit. 

I walked over to the nearby rock face looking in the low light for the notch I'd put in the 

rock yesterday. 

"What are you doing?" Jenrya asked. 

"Shh." I replied. Found it. 

I bent down and cleared away the branches that had been placed before the tunnel in 

the rock. It was perhaps three feet tall and three feet wide. I didn't know why it was 

there or how it came to be but I didn't care. 

Renamon went through tunnel first. Of course, she was small enough so that she didn't 

have to duck. I got down on my hands and knees and began to crawl into the tunnel. 

But Jenrya put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure it's safe?" 

"Don't be a baby Jenrya." I started crawling through the tunnel and Jenrya followed me. 

Truth be told, I kind of like it when he worries about me. 

We crawled on for a few minutes, I was getting rather stiff and uncomfortable but I 

would rather die then admit to it. 

We finally made it out of the tunnel into a small stone room behind a waterfall. We 

were in luck, we had made it in time. 

You see, the waterfall we were behind went down again into another waterfall, and 

there was a rock in the cliff face where the waterfall was that parted the water of the 

waterfall we were behind. The result was we had a gorgeous view of the sun as it 

seemed to come through the water and make the water sparkle and become liquid fire. 

It was incredibly beautiful. And I'm sure Juri would say incredibly romantic. But I don't 

believe in romance. And I don't believe in love. 

I glanced at Jenrya. 

I just need to keep telling myself that. 

  
  


* * *


	3. review?

* * *

  
  


Jenrya's POV

  
  


I was enjoying my summer. But it was all too quickly coming to an end. In just one 

more passing of the moon I would have to leave to go back to the winter palace. And 

leave Ruki...

Shin's hand came flying towards my face and I blocked just in time. 

'Focus.' I scolded myself. I had gotten lost in my thoughts and let my guard down. I 

came back quickly and did a sweeping kick, knocking Shin's feet out from under him. 

We were having a sparing match. Shin was a student at the dojo not far from the 

village. Occasionally, he came down to train with me. 

"Alright Lee-sama I surrender." He said getting up on his feet. 

"Pathetic." came the voice of someone standing in the doorway. It was, of course, Ruki. "Ruki, it's not nice to insult people you don't know." I scolded her. 

"Oh but I was referring to the both of you and, as horrible as it is for me to admit it, I do 

know you Jenrya." Okay I think Ruki was looking for a fight, so I'd give her one. Out of 

the corner of my eye I saw Shin looking at Ruki with amusement and admiration. I 

didn't really like the fact he was staring at her. But I couldn't blame him. She was 

gorgeous and she just insult the second crowned prince of China. 

"You think you can do better?" 

"I know I can do better." 

"Then I challenge you." 

"You're on." 

"Then it's agreed." Shin called out, highly amused. "This will be a submission sparing 

match between Ruki-san and Lee-sama." 

Ruki rolled her eyes at him and began to stretch out. I took the time to catch my breath 

and take a sip of water. 

Ruki finished her stretches then preceded to do five back flips before looking satisfied. 

"Anytime you're ready Jen." she said. 

I wasn't that worried. Yet. 

"Alright then, please bow to your partner." I bowed to Ruki and she bowed back but our 

gaze remained locked. 

We got into fighting stances. Just by the way she stood I could tell that Ruki had been 

trained by someone, someone good. 

"Ready, begin!" Shin shouted. 

Neither of us moved for a minute. Then Ruki took the offensive. She flipped over my 

head and took stance to hit me before I could blink. I whipped around and blocked. 

We then fell into a rhythm. She punched; I blocked. I'd try to punch; she'd block or 

dodge it. Moments later, or an eternity later I don't know which, I tried to give her an 

upper cut and she took my wrist and moved around behind me and used the force of 

my punch to flip me over. 

I groaned, she smirked and Shin chuckled. 

"Whose side are you on?" I said to him as I got up. 

Ruki immediately took fighting stance. Dang! She was good! And I was having trouble 

fighting her because I couldn't hold my concentration when she was within ten yards of 

me, much less two feet. 

I took the offensive. I tried to get her with a roundhouse kick but she ducked and 

knocked me off my feet/foot with a sweeping kick. 

Instead of falling I flipped backwards. I tried to clear my mind. This was my enemy. 

Not Ruki. The enemy had to be defeated. I told myself that but the other suppressed 

part of my mind was screaming 'No! This is Ruki! The girl you secretly like, remember?"

I charged at her with a flying kick but she surprised me and slid under me. Then, 

before I could regain my composure she came at me with a round house kick. I ducked 

the first swipe but the second one was aimed lower and she knocked me over. I was so 

tired I couldn't get up. 

"Do you surrender?" She stood over me. I nodded, then groaned. 

Shin shook his head. "And the winner is Ruki-san! What will be her prize for kicking 

Lee-sama's royal butt?" He asked me. 

"She can help me up." I said somewhat irritably, losing doesn't make anyone feel good. 

She offered me her hand, I took it and she helped me up. We bowed to each other and 

then I groaned again. 

"Where the heck did you learn to do that?" I asked her. 

"Secret." she said. 

I should have known. Everything about her was secret. 

"What else do you do?" I asked her. 

"Archery, swordplay, swimming, horseback riding, hand to hand combat, you know, 

normal lady like stuff." I looked at her with amazement. 

"Don't worry Jenrya, I'm not going to brag."

Oh yeah, that makes me feel better.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Over the next week I tested Ruki on her word and we competed in everything: 

swordplay, archery, etc. She beat me hands down in everything. Although a few times 

it was close. I might have been able to beat her if she was a total stranger. Notice the 

word might. 

But I was enjoying it. 

That is, until I got a letter that ever so nicely informed me that Lady AiMei, daughter of 

the lord ruling one of the northernmost provinces was coming to visit me in my summer 

villa. 

I had gotten the letter and read it in my room, upon reading it I began cursing loudly in 

Japanese. I had forgotten that Ruki knew Japanese. 

"Jenrya!" she shouted as she knocked on my door. I opened it and she walked in, 

hands on her hips and began questioning me in Japanese, probably to emphasis the 

point that she spoke the language better that I did. 

"What is the meaning of disturbing my reading with loud profanities?" 

I winced as I spoke. 

"AiMei is coming." I said weakly. She looked at me, I knew that look. It meant, "Jenrya 

I know you're not that stupid so start explaining now."

I sighed. "AiMei is the daughter of the lord of one of the largest northern provinces, and 

my father has been trying to get me to marry her." 

  
  


Ruki looked at me with astonishment. "That's what you're having a fit about? Honestly 

Jenrya! He's not making you marry her yet so you don't have anything to worry about." I 

honesty thought she was nuts. 

"What do you mean I don't have anything to worry about?! This is probably the next 

step! After this they'll probably betroth us! That and she's going to be with us for a 

whole week! And I don't see how you can be so happy about it! You're going to have 

to play your role as resident lady-in-waiting for visiting nobility! She's visiting nobility! 

And I can't insult her because then I could start a civil war!" She looked at me in 

disbelief. 

"I don't believe it's as bad as all that but either way it seems we're both screwed." she 

said. 

I groaned, if Ruki couldn't help me, no one could. 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


I groaned and Ruki elbowed me in the stomach. AiMei's carriage was approaching. 

"All you have to do is be polite." 

With that she left to go to AiMei's rooms where she was to meet her. I don't know what 

I would have done the past few days without Ruki. While I had been drowning in my 

misery, Ruki had arranged the feasts, set up her rooms, prepared a horse for AiMei's 

use, made sure that I had the proper wardrobe, and tried to talk me out of my sorrow. 

Now she was waiting near AiMei's rooms (which she had put as far away from mine as 

possible to keep me sane), to show AiMei around and help her unpack and tell her 

about the feast tonight so I don't have to. 

All I had to do was greet her and bring her to Ruki. Then I was suppose to have some 

'business' to attend to. Ruki had made it as easy for me as possible and I was grateful 

even if I hadn't really shown it. 

AiMei's carriage pulled up and I gulped. Takato opened the carriage door and I offered 

out my arm. I was wearing one of my most embellished outfits so, naturally I was 

uncomfortable. 

A hand rested on my arm and I helped her down. AiMei was pretty, I wasn't going to 

argue she wasn't. But, in my opinion Ruki was prettier. Just don't tell her I said that. 

AiMei was about Ruki's height, maybe a little shorter, her skin was pale, she had long 

midnight black hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing her hair in seven braids. 

I found her incredibly annoying. 

"Your Majesty." she bowed and batted her eyes but somehow managed to hold on to 

my arm. 

I bowed slightly, "Greetings Lady AiMei, welcome to my summer villa." 

She latched on to my arm and drew closer to me. I tried not to squirm. 

"Please, just call me AiMei." she cooed. 

I guess she was expecting me to tell her she could call me Jenrya. Well there was no 

chance of that happening. I cleared my throat. 

"Very well AiMei, please come this way, I'll show you to your rooms." Takato and a few 

of the other servants began unpacking the carriage while two ladies got out of the 

carriage and began to follow AiMei and I. 

"I'm ever so happy to be able to visit you. My father was reluctant about sending me on 

my own because of all the bandits roaming the woods but I just had to see you so I 

convinced my father I was old enough to handle it. Don't you think so? Anyway..." 

My god, her talking was incessant! I don't think she took a breathe for two whole 

minutes. And for the record I do not believe she could "handle herself." 

I was incredibly happy when I came to the right corridor and saw Ruki waiting. 

"AiMei." I said. I think I cut her off but I had already shut out her shrill buzzing. 

"This is Ruki." I said as we approached her and stopped. I couldn't help but be a little 

happier. Ruki was wearing one of her simple dresses but the cut flattered her nicely. 

"Lady AiMei." Ruki inclined her head, "I'll be showing you around the villa." I smiled at 

Ruki and she winked. AiMei looked rather upset. 

She gave Ruki a nasty look and with an equally nasty tone said, "Shouldn't you bow to 

your master?" Ruki's eyes flashed, I could tell she was annoyed. But I gave her the 

most pleading look I could and silently asked her to play along.

She sighed, and bowed. "Your Majesty, I apologize." 

"Think nothing of it." I whispered. I hated the fact that Ruki had to bow to me; we were 

equals. 

AiMei looked satisfied but then turned on me. 

"Please," she purred. "Why can't you show me around Jenrya?" I flinched at her 

addressing me by my first name. 

"I have business to attend to." I said as I detached her from my arm and began walking 

away. I have never been so grateful to Ruki. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ruki's POV

  
  


I grated my teeth in frustration, this girl was really getting on my nerves. After I got her 

into the rooms she started talking about how wonderful Jenrya was and how she 

couldn't wait until they were married. For the first few minutes it was funny because I 

knew it would never happen but then it started to get annoying. 

I was thankful when her belongings (of which there were many) finally came because 

then I would have something to do besides sit there and say "Yes milady." every once 

in a while during her incessant babble. Of course, she sat on her pillows and lounged 

claiming she was "weary from the journey." How could she be tired if she's been sitting 

in a carriage for a few hours? While we put her things away she bossed us around. 

"Those don't go there!" AiMei yelled at me. "Honestly! Were you raised in a barn?" I 

took several deep breathes and restrained from telling this girl where I was raised. I 

was doing this for Jenrya. For Jenrya. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


I was finding flowers for AiMei. Blue lilies to be precise. They weren't exactly easy to 

find. She insisted she had to have blue lilies to go with her dress. I volunteered to go 

and get them to get away from her. I hadn't seen Jenrya since AiMei first arrived. 

But I had already decided that tomorrow he would help me with her. 

I had toured AiMei around the villa flanked by her two handmaids. 

She actually said that she was surprised at the humbleness of the villa. I told her that 

was what Jenrya liked. Of course I didn't call him Jenrya in front of her. 

She had looked surprised but had said, "That will have to change." 

After that AiMei insisted we go back to her rooms to help her get ready for the feast, 

THREE AND A HALF HOURS EARLY!

AiMei was exactly the type of person that gave girls a bad name. She was vain, selfish, 

prissy, and she had no ambition to do anything in life but get married to someone of 

high stature and have their heir. 

I found the blue lilies. I picked two and went back to AiMei's rooms. I didn't think the 

gardens needed to be ruined for her hairdo. 

"Just two?" She questioned me while one of her servants brushed her hair as the other 

fixed her dress. 

"There weren't anymore milady." I lied. 

She shrugged, "Then I guess they will have to do." 

She had her hair put up in odangoes and put a blue lily in each. She looked at me with 

a questioning eye. Uh oh. 

"Are you coming to the feast?" she asked me, as if she already knew I wasn't. 

"Yes milady, all servants except those who work in the kitchen are to be in attendance." 

'So there!' I added mentally. 

She wrinkled her nose. "You're not wearing that?" I blinked in surprised and looked 

down at the dress I was wearing. It was one of my simple ones but it wasn't stained or 

anything. 

"Go change." AiMei said without waiting for my response. I almost fought her, but 

thought better of it. This was one battle I didn't need to win, so why bother trying? It 

wouldn't hurt me physically to wear one of my fancy dresses but it would do a number 

on my pride. 

I shrugged and went to my room to change. "Should I meet you in the hall milady?" I 

called over my shoulder. 

"No, come here and accompany me." 

Great, just great.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jenrya's POV

  
  


I had spent all day with Takato. That was the important business I had to attend to. 

We had talked a lot; caught up on the little things. We had drifted apart a little since 

Ruki and Juri came along. We went and spent time with Terriermon and Guilmon today 

and plan to go fishing the next chance we get. 

But no matter how much I was enjoying myself I still had to go back for the feast. It was 

suppose to be in AiMei's honor. I knew I had to hold but none of the servants would 

have done anything special if Ruki hadn't reminded them to. 

So there I was, sitting at the head of the table in the hall where we hadn't eaten since 

last summer (I preferred to just take my food in the kitchen). The hall had been 

decorated with elegant banners and sparse flowers. It looked better then it had ever 

looked. 

I shifted uncomfortable in my seat, I had once again been forced into a nice outfit. On 

top of that the servants had already brought out some appetizers but I was forbidden by 

rules of etiquette to eat until AiMei came. I gave a small smile thinking how ridiculous 

Ruki would say the rule was. And how she would prove it by eating anyway. 

Just then the doors of the hall opened and AiMei came in. She was a blue dress which 

was designed, I'm sure, to show as much as possible (for the record the slits were to 

high and it was probably two sizes too small). She had put her hair in odangoes with 

sapphire bands and had a blue lily in each. Jewelry adorned every place it could. I 

thought the whole ensemble rather vulgar but held my tongue. 

Her two handmaids were two steps back on either side of her. I didn't see Ruki at first 

because she was standing behind all of them, but when I did my jaw hit the floor. 

She had left her hair down for once and had a single violet behind her right ear. Her 

dress was stunning. The material was a soft golden color that kind of matched the 

blond sections of her hair. The fabric was embroidered in one shade darker than the 

dress. It should pictures of phoenixes, foxes, and vines. The sleeves of the dress were 

short. She wasn't wearing any jewelry, (note to self: buy her some) but she outshone 

everyone else in the room. 

I don't know how long I stood there practically brain dead staring at her. It couldn't have 

been long, but if you had asked me what my name was at that moment, I would have 

known what you were talking about, much less cared. You see, I never saw Ruki dress 

up. Period. 

I was jolted out of my stupor by a small jab in the side by Takato who was seated on my 

right. 

"Shut your mouth Jen." he whispered to me out of the corner of his mouth. Right, it 

wasn't a good idea for AiMei or Ruki to see me drooling over Ruki. I quickly did and 

regained my composure. We all sat down and all through dinner AiMei chatted while I 

pretended to listen, sneaking frequent glances at Ruki. But what I didn't see was 

AiMei's jealous glares every time I did. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


I ended up having to walk AiMei back to her room. After finally getting away from her I 

went back to my room. Ruki was waiting outside the door. 

In Japanese, she stated, "Can I talk to you?" Although it was a question, her tone 

made it very clear we were going to talk whether I liked it or not. 

"Come one." I said quietly ushering Ruki into my room. It was completely against 

almost every etiquette rule I've ever been taught, but if I had told Ruki that I would have 

gotten an earful of how ridiculous etiquette rules were, (I agree with her on this, but I 

have to defend some of my actions so I don't tell her that.)

"I cannot take a whole week with her Jenrya, I can't." I cringed, I suppose I knew Ruki 

wouldn't be able to survive AiMei but I was hoping for at least two days. 

"Please Ruki I need your help." Normally, I would have never begged her for anything 

but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

She sighed. "Jenrya I've never given up on anything important and I'm certainly not 

giving up when it comes to helping you out but AiMei-nnoying is going to drive me nuts. 

So please, help me with her! You don't even have to be alone with her! I'll stick around 

but if this keeps up much longer..." she trailed off. 

"Alright, alright, deal." I said. She looked relieved. 

"Thanks Jen." I smiled at her, how could I not? 

"You better get to sleep." 

She nodded her consent and left. I sighed. Having AiMei here was probably the single 

most trying thing Ruki and I would ever have to go through. 

Only six more days till she leaves. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Omniscient POV

  
  


AiMei looked in the mirror as one of her maids brushed her raven locks. 

Things weren't going as she anticipated. She had competition, that insubordinate 

servant girl who'd been assigned to her. She wasn't a fool, she could tell by the way 

he'd been looking at her that Jenrya was completely infatuated with what's her name? Oh yes, Ruki. 

Well, she'd have to take care of that minor problem. 

She looked at her appearance in the mirror and smiled coldly. Oh yes, she would be 

Jenrya's wife. 

Even if it killed someone else. 

  
  


* * * 


	4. 

A/N

Hi, yes I've been lazy about posting, but you were all warned in ch. 1 Speaking of which I went back and fixed the part where I do tell about Guilmon. You see, I originally wrote the story with them all in, then I was going to take the digimon out, then I realized that would work because of a plot twist included in this chapter and I just forgot to put the Guilmon part back in. Sorry. 

I also apologize for my use of Japanese terms without explanations, I shouldn't assume people know what they mean just because I'm such a freak and watch so much anime that I do. However, I barely get time to post chapters, so I'm only going to define terms people ask about, k?

Odangos, have you ever seen Sailor Moon? The literal Japanese term is something like dumplings and they're basically like a combination of a bun and a pigtails. That's the best explanation I have for it. 

  
  


Disclaimer: I do own some original characters, in my other stories and AiMei in this one. But no one likes AiMei. I don't like AiMei. So what's the point of claiming to own her? I do not own Jenrya, Ruki, Takato, Juri or any of the other characters, or any ideas or concepts from Digimon. 

  
  


* * * 

Jenrya's POV

I yawned as I walked through the corridor to breakfast which was once again being 

served in the hall. My original intent was to go down with Ruki and plan the days 

activities for AiMei but when I went to get her there was a note taped to her door:

Jenrya-

Sorry to leave you alone; went for an early morning ride. 

See you at breakfast. 

-Ruki

PS best do all notes and private conversations in Japanese

She was right about that. AiMei didn't know Japanese and since she seems to like 

sticking her nose where it doesn't belong we won't have to worry about what she 

overhears. 

"Oh Jenrya!" I sighed as I heard AiMei's voice echo through the corridor. She walked 

up to me and once again latched onto my arm. 

"I need to talk to you." She said, "Could we go walk in the gardens?" I silently groaned 

but nodded. 

If I was rude to AiMei she would tell her father who would tell my father could insist I go 

back to court for the remainder of the summer small as it may be. 

"Oh good!" AiMei squealed and pulled me along faster to the south garden. 

The south garden had the most flowers and could look rather gaudy. I had no say in 

this garden, if you're wondering. Ruki didn't like the south garden at all. She preferred 

the east garden which was far simpler. It held a pond with some lilies as well as a few 

sakura trees I had imported from Japan. 

Actually, I've come to suspect that Ruki's from Japan but haven't said anything to her 

about it. 

We finally reached the garden and strolled along the path. I was surprised AiMei hadn't 

already clouded the air with her chatter, normally you couldn't shut her up. 

"So Jenrya, how long have you had Ruki working for you?" 

The question immediately put me on guard. Why the heck would AiMei be asking me 

about Ruki?

"She just started working for me this summer." I answered honestly. 

"Oh really? Because you two seem really close." 

Just what was she getting at? Could she tell I loved Ruki? Or had she seen her go into 

my room last night and gotten the wrong impression? 

'Calm down.' I told myself. There was nothing to get excited about yet. 

When I hadn't said anything for a few moments AiMei continued. 

"She is only a servant, right?" 

"Yes." I replied. Even if Ruki meant so much more to me I couldn't admit it to AiMei. 

"Well maybe you should make it more apparent or people might get the wrong idea. Do 

you know what I mean?" 

Oh yeah. I know exactly what she meant. And I didn't like it one bit.

  
  


* * *

Ruki's POV

I ran as fast as I could down the corridor. My ride had taken me farther than I thought 

and then Pyrocean hadn't wanted me to leave. So I was late for breakfast, really late. I 

was still wearing my riding outfit but I could have cared less. Even though I knew AiMei 

would approve. 

I smiled to myself, yet another reason not to change. 

I entered the great hall and somewhat skidded to a stop. All of the other servants 

smiled at me knowingly. They all knew I did things my own way and being late for 

breakfast was the least of it. 

AiMei glared at me. I was expecting that. It would have been bad enough for me to 

show up for a meal late or in my riding outfit, but to do both? I was surprised she hadn't 

started telling me off. She certainly thought it was her place to do so. 

I walked over to my seat. As I did I saw AiMei turn her glare on Jenrya. If I had thought 

her looked worried when I came in I was positive now. 

He cleared his throat. "Ruki?" he said. I knew what he was getting at. His eyes 

pleaded with me to cooperate as AiMei glared at me. I stopped short, closed my eyes 

and sighed, Jenrya owed me big. 

"Your Majesty." I bowed to Jenrya, fighting my pride down. 

"Milady." I gave a small bow to AiMei and almost puked at the smug look on her face. 

"I apologize for my lateness, I got a little lost on my ride." Jenrya knew I was lying. I 

now knew the area surrounding the villa better than he did. But it was a good lie and I 

had the poker face to pull it off. 

Jenrya looked relieved and nodded. I went to my chair and sat down. 

Something was up. I glanced at AiMei. He would have to tell me about it later. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Spill it Jen." I hissed at him in Japanese as we walked Pyrocean and Storm over to the 

other side of the stable where Takato and AiMei were getting their horses ready. 

"AiMei is threatening to get you removed. She doesn't think that I'm treating you like a 

servant." My jaw dropped. I don't know if I was more surprised with AiMei or Jenrya for 

going along with her. 

I guess Jenrya could tell I was upset because he started pleading with me. 

"Please Ruki, if she goes to her father he'll go to my father and then I'll never see you 

again. You're my friend, I don't want to lose you. So just play along for now. Please?" 

What was I suppose to say, no? Jenrya was my friend and I had to do this for him. 

I had an odd feeling I couldn't quite place. It had shown up before but I chose to ignore 

it just as I had then. 

"Okay." I said softly and Jenrya smiled at me in gratitude. 

We approached AiMei and Takato. Takato was putting the side saddle on AiMei's 

horse while she stood there tapping her toe. I had to restrain myself from rolling my 

eyes. This girl was rude!

I had purposely chosen a docile mare for AiMei to ride. The mare was beautiful as well 

because I knew if she wasn't AiMei wouldn't have approved. The mare's name was 

Belle; she had a glossy coat as black as the night sky. But that didn't stop AiMei from 

complaining. 

"Why does she get to ride that horse when I have to ride this one?" She proclaimed 

haughtily pointing at Pyrocean. 

I sighed, I should have expected this. Pyrocean was the most elegant horse in the 

stable. His chestnut coat gleamed with the appearance of his namesake. His hooves 

were black as obsidian and polished to perfection. His main and tail were combed, but 

still held a disheveled look that kept an air of the wild about him. I could have cut his 

mane and tail so they would lie straight and neat but it would have looked silly on him. 

Pyrocean's eyes were large and amber in color, they seemed to see everything and 

held their own calm fire that could be easily evoked. Then there was his sheer size. 

Pyrocean was easily a hand or two higher then every other horse in the stable. 

"She's not worthy of such a fine animal. That horse should be reserved for nobility, not 

servants." 

I got an idea, it was wicked and horrible and AiMei would hat me for it. So naturally, I 

went through with the plan I had so recently come up with. 

"Would you care to ride him milady? Be my guest..." 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jenrya's POV

What in the world was she doing?! She knew Pyrocean wouldn't let anyone ride him 

but her! Just last week he had kicked one of the stable hands that had tried to groom 

him. The stable hadn't been seriously injured, well not physically. He had gotten yelled 

at by Ruki repeatedly for doing such a stupid and dangerous thing. So why the heck 

was she letting AiMei try and ride Pyrocean?

Then I caught a glimpse of a smirk on her face. 

This was exactly what she was planning. She knew Pyrocean wouldn't let AiMei ride 

him. She was likely to get thrown off, and Ruki was counting on it. 

Now I couldn't say I would be incredibly upset if she got thrown off the horse but if she 

did and got hurt she could get Pyrocean put down. And I couldn't let that happen. 

"Good." AiMei said brightening at Ruki's last comment. "Get me a bit for him."

I could see Ruki about ready to tell her she was not using a bit on Pyrocean. Ruki had 

gotten to putting a light saddle on him because it wasn't that uncomfortable for him and 

if she didn't put it on long rides were hard for her. But she would not put a bit in his 

mouth. She told me what was the point of putting a piece of cold metal in his mouth to 

make him obey her if he listened to her anyway? I had agreed with her. But now I had 

to interrupt before Ruki exploded. 

"AiMei, maybe you should just ride Belle. Pyrocean doesn't really listen to anyone but 

Ruki and he's got a temper." 

"So?" AiMei said, "I'm just as good with horses as she is." 

Okay, time to try something different. 

"Alright AiMei, I don't doubt your skills, but Pyrocean's never had a side saddle on him 

before so I'm sure Ruki can loan you a riding outfit so you can ride normally." 

Ruki gaped at me and AiMei paled. 

"Maybe it will just be easier for me to use Belle this time." AiMei said. 

I guess the thought of wearing pants was just too much for her. 

We went out into the paddock and we all mounted. 

Ruki glared at me for interrupting her plans for AiMei. 

I sighed; I would have to explain it to her later. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ruki's POV

I was rather miffed that Jenrya hadn't let me go through with my plan and let AiMei get 

what she deserved. He had better have a durn good reason. 

I think Pyrocean could tell how annoyed I was because he seemed to pick up his feet 

more than usual which meant that everyone else fell behind. 

AiMei didn't seem to like that, so she made Belle canter ahead while Pyrocean was only 

at a trot. We were going through a meadow on our way to one of the forest trails. 

I eyed a hedge that had been planted in the middle of the field as well as a few hay 

bales set up for jumping. I could sense that Pyrocean saw them too. And he wanted to 

jump. Well, just because AiMei was here didn't mean that I was going to deny myself 

or Pyrocean the joy of jumping. 

I didn't bother to say anything to anyone, what was the point? I simply urged Pyrocean 

into a canter and let him over tot he jumps and he did the rest. 

I loved jumping; it was the closest thing I could get to flying, unless I jumped off a cliff 

again. But I'm sure you don't want to hear about that. (A/N but if you do it will be in 

book 2!)

And jumping on Pyrocean, even just riding on Pyrocean was the best. If I had had any 

doubts about breaking away from the others and jumping all of them evaporated when I 

saw the wonderfully jealous green color AiMei's face had turned. 

I pretended that nothing had happened and I had never left the group. 

Takato grinned at me; I knew he hated AiMei too. We had become better friends since 

Jenrya had found out AiMei was coming and started stressing out. And since he had 

gotten together with Juri who had come to the villa a lot in the past week to help me 

plan for AiMei. Honestly, you didn't think I would know (or care for that matter) which 

flowers to put on which tablecloth?

I could tell Jenrya was trying hard not to smile. 

Then AiMei went for the jumps, which was for the record possibly one of the stupidest 

things in the world to do. The jumps would be difficult enough for a petite mare like 

Belle normally but with AiMei riding sidesaddle they were damn near impossible. I 

knew very well that Belle could get stuck in the bush and be all scratched up, or land 

funny on one of the jumps and injure her leg. I could have cared less about AiMei's 

safety but just because she was an idiot didn't mean Belle had to suffer. 

I turned Pyrocean and started for Belle at a gallop. We caught up to their trot in no 

time.

"Lady AiMei please stop. Belle isn't a trained jumper and with you riding sidesaddle you 

could both be seriously injured. Please don't take the risk milady." I couldn't believe 

that I had been able to make those words come out of my mouth. I knew very well that 

they would convince her but it had taken a lot for me to swallow my attitude and force 

them out. 

However, they were effective and I suppose that was the only thing that mattered. AiMei 

turned Belle back to Takato and Jenrya at a gallop. I could tell that if she wasn't going 

to be able to beat me at jumping, she'd try racing. 

The whole idea of her competing with me was idiotic. And I think she knew it too. I 

could best her in everything. Except being a conceited spoiled brat.. I really didn't even 

know why she suddenly wanted to compete with me, she was perfectly happy treating 

like a piece of dirt before. 

Oh well, I'd just make her look stupid. I had Pyrocean take up a brisk prancing trot as 

we made our way back to the others. 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


"So why is she competing with me?" I asked Juri. I had told Jenrya after dinner that I 

was going to spend the night at Juri's. And I managed to get away with it too. If AiMei 

hadn't been there Jenrya would have said no, it was too dangerous for me to be going 

out all by myself at night there are bandits in the woods and you never know what could 

happen... etc, etc. But I told him I was taking the night off in front of AiMei so he 

couldn't make a scene. I know he'll be made when I get back, but he can't get too mad 

if AiMei's around. Maybe she is good for something...

"I mean, she thinks I'm a servant, so why would she bother?" Juri grinned, like she 

knew something big that I couldn't ever find out. I absolutely hated that look. 

Still, Juri could usually figure out people better that I could, and that's why I come to her 

for advice. 

"Okay Juri, you can tell me know." She laughed a little. 

"She's jealous." Juri finally said. I just scowled, that told me exactly zip, nada, nothing. 

"Alright," Juri said. "She's jealous because of the attention you get from Jenrya, the 

attention she wants." 

"But Jen's just my friend." I told her. Juri raised her eyebrows in a look that clearly said 

she didn't believe me. 

I groaned, "Juri, you know how I feel about love. I've explained this to you a hundred 

times!"

"I know, I know." She replied. "But he thinks you're poor; the only money you have is 

what he gave you and the only power persuasion." 

I groaned again, she was bringing up all the facts I had shoved aside. 

"Think Ruki, if he really wanted those things, why wouldn't he just marry AiMei?" 

"Because he values his hearing and sanity?" I offered. Juri looked exasperated. 

"Look, maybe he's waiting to get married to the princess of Japan." I finally said. 

We looked at each other for a moment then burst into giggles. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next morning I rode back to the villa at first light. I had come to the conclusion that 

I probably annoyed AiMei as much as she annoyed me. And I hadn't really been fair to 

Jenrya by dumping him with AiMei for the whole day. So I was going to do the nice 

thing and take AiMei for the day. I brought Pyrocean to the stables and took off his 

tack. I groomed him to perfection and changed his water. Renamon got bored with 

the whole routine and wandered off. 

I grabbed the parcel I had gotten from Juri and headed back to my room. I figured 

since I was going to be spending the whole day with AiMei I wouldn't get on her bad 

side right away (although I probably get on her bad side just by breathing) and wear my 

riding outfit to breakfast again. 

I went to my room and hid the parcel from Juri, then washed up, brushed my hair and 

changed into one of my plain dresses. 

I hate wearing dresses, but being a girl I've had to wear them almost all my life, so I 

guess I've adapted. 

I exited my room and took the corridor that would lead me to the hall for breakfast. And 

of course I just had to run into Jenrya. He didn't look happy at all. I take it he was still 

a little upset about my sudden departure last night. So I tried the only thing I could think 

of. 

"Ohayo?" 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Jenrya's POV

I really didn't want to get into an argument with Ruki about why she shouldn't go out 

alone at night, things were already rough between us because of AiMei. But I had been 

a complete wreck last night (but she doesn't need to know that part) because I was so 

worried about her. You wouldn't believe how relieved I was when I knew that she had 

come back safely. I usually don't worry so much, except when it comes to my baby 

sister Shaochung. And now I'm almost always on edge worrying about what stupid 

stunt Ruki's going to pull next. 

I sighed and tried my best to let down my now patented 'you're in trouble' expression. 

Ruki looked rather surprised I hadn't started reprimanding her already, but then her 

expression visibly softened. 

"I'm sorry I went out alone at night and made you worry Jen." I couldn't help but smile 

at the sight of her giving in too. 

"Thank you." I said. 

"Although I could have beat up anyone who would have dared try cross me. " I knew 

she had to add that last part to make her feel like she wasn't completely wrong and help 

her retain her ego. And since I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, I let it slide. I 

needed her to get through this week. 

We started walking, or rather strolling towards the hall. I suppose neither of us was 

eager to begin another day with AiMei. 

"To make it up to you," Ruki began, "I'm going to deal with AiMei today." Her jaw was 

fixed, as if clamping down to prevent something else (like 'I didn't mean it!') from 

slipping out. 

"You don't have to do that Ruki." While I would love to get away from AiMei for the day, 

the month, the next fifty years.... I knew Ruki could stand her less than I could. 

Ruki stopped short. "Do you want to spend the day with her Jenrya? Are you falling in 

love?"

"NO!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I mean I literally screamed. I'm sure that AiMei was wondering 

what was going on, along with the people in the village. The servants seemed to have 

gotten used to odd outbursts and strange behavior since Ruki came at the beginning of 

the summer. 

Ruki had fallen into a fit of giggles. Good, at least she hadn't been serious. 

"Then it's settled." She said and continued walking. I followed her. 

I was glad Ruki had taken my first answer to both her questions, because I was falling 

in love. 

But most definitely NOT with AiMei. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ruki's POV

Somehow we convinced AiMei that Jenrya had royal business to attend to. She wasn't 

exactly happy about that but accepted it. 

Then she decided that we were going to spend all day pretend that she was already 

Jenrya's wife. 

  
  


.....

  
  


.....

  
  


.........

  
  


Is there really anything to say? The ridiculous nature of the whole thing just speaks for 

itself. But needless to say, I was not looking forward to the day ahead. 

First she had all of us dress her up and she had us place a crown on her head. Yeah, 

you heard me right, a crown. It wasn't, of course, one of the real crowns that 

represented to Chinese royal family. It was something that she had her jeweler at 

home make for her on a whim. I'm sure she had no clue that the money that went into 

fulfilling her whim could have fed a village for months....

Anyway, we then had to proceed in bowing to her and calling her "princess" and 

congratulating her on her marriage to our prince, which she couldn't seem to get 

enough of. 

We were then required to sit down while she told us of the glorious wedding they had, 

and how wonderful the king and queen were and blah blah blah...

The only comfort I had through this was the knowledge that it was never ever 

happening. That was probably the longest day of my life. 

When it was finally over, meaning I was released to go get ready for dinner, I was not 

only extremely irritable but rather prone to acts of random violence. So I took a bath 

and attempted to calm myself. AiMei would be gone soon and then things would go 

back to the way they were, for three weeks anyway. 

I sighed and dunked my head under the water. I didn't want to think about that just yet. 

It was odd how I already thought of this place as a home. It hadn't been until recently 

that I thought of Japan as my home. Then of course after I realized that I ran away. 

A part of me was scared by that. Was I so use to be homeless that I couldn't stand 

having one anymore? I didn't want it to be the truth. I did leave my home in Japan to 

find myself, but what will happen to me if I don't like what I find?

I shivered slightly. The water was starting to get cold. I really hadn't realized how long 

I'd been brooding. 

Over all, I was much calmer. My frustration and anger had turned cold, but they were 

still there, lying just beneath the surface of my consciousness, dormant for now. 

I dried my hair and ran the bronze comb Jenrya had given me through it. It was still 

rather wet after that so I decided to leave it down for the night. I slipped on one of my 

recently-washed dresses and headed towards the hall. 

For some reason the thought hit me that I hadn't seen Renamon all day. But I 

shrugged it off. I could take care of myself, and Renamon could most certainly take 

care of herself. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jenrya's POV

I had a wonderful time fishing with Takato. But then we had to go back to the villa for 

supper with the girls. Well, back for supper with AiMei. If it was just Ruki at the villa she 

wouldn't have cared if we came home for dinner. Actually, if it was just Ruki she 

probably would have dragged Juri along and come fishing with us. 

Somehow, and I don't know exactly how, I managed to get through dinner with AiMei 

throwing hints about marriage every two seconds. Then, before desert, one innocent 

event exploded. 

Renamon came sauntering in through one of the doors that hadn't been properly shut. 

She just walked over and sat next to Ruki, nothing unusual by now. Well, not unusual 

for everyone but AiMei. 

"Eeeeeeeek!" AiMei squeaked when she saw the fox. "What in the world is that wild 

animal doing in here?!"

"That's Renamon, she's Ruki's pet." I know Ruki would resent the term "pet" in 

reference to Renamon, but she also knew that AiMei was a brat with a brain the size of 

a grain of rice and "pet" was the word she was most likely to understand. 

"Have her keep it outside then!" AiMei screamed. 

"She's been here all week, milady, since this is the first you've seen of her, I'm certain 

she will not bother you." Ruki gritted her teeth as she said this. 

"Do as you're told servant, or her golden coat," she pointed to Renamon, "Will be part of 

my newest outfit." AiMei said, cool as ice, no longer showing any hint of being 

frightened of Renamon. 

Ruki's eyes widened slightly. She looked to me. I wanted to help her, defend her and 

Renamon, but I just, couldn't. 

"Take her outside Ruki." I whispered. 

She slowly rose from her place, simultaneously scooping up Renamon and then began 

walking towards the door. She took one last look at me; I expected to see anger and 

resentment in her eyes. 

I saw only betrayal. 

  
  


* * * 


	5. 

Author's Notes

Hi, uh... sorry? Not only haven't I updated for a while but now I'm updating with a short chapter. So once again, sorry. Also, one more sorry because this fic will be going on hiatus for a while. I will not be updating until probably next summer if not longer. Sorry. 

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters, ideas, etc....

  
  


Ruki's POV

I should have been mad. He had given me every reason to be absolutely furious with 

him. But I couldn't be mad at him right then, I could only feel an overwhelming sense of 

sadness. Mainly because of what I was going to do. 

I went directly to my room from the hall and changed into my riding outfit and my heavy 

silver cloak. For some reason I was cold. I grabbed a bag and threw in my other riding 

outfits and two dresses. I was planning to go stay with Juri and I knew I would be 

helping at the inn. 

I left the parcel from Juri in the armoire. It was a reason to come back. And if I didn't 

come back, it would be a clue for Jenrya. 

I sat on the bed and waited for him. I knew he would come to talk to me. Renamon 

came and sat in my lap. I was grateful for that. I sat and stroked her fur. Something 

she seemed to enjoy. I had left the door slightly ajar and to my surprise something 

began moving it open. 

I was expecting Jenrya to come into the room. Instead, it was Terriermon who walked 

in. I hadn't seen much of Terriermon the past week. I suppose Jenrya was keeping 

him under lock and key too. I let him come and sit on my bed. 

Then I waited, and waited. 

An eternity later I head a knock on the door. 

"Come in." I said. Then I stood up and bowed to him as he came in. 

"Your Majesty." I greeted Jenrya. 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Jenrya's POV

When she called me 'your majesty.' I knew the only royal title that I deserved at the 

moment was royal screw-up. 

"Ruki please, I'm sorry." I pleaded with her. 

"Why do you do everything she tells you Jenrya?" I winced at the tone of her voice, but 

at least she was calling me Jenrya again. 

"Ruki we've been over this, I have to or else she can use her influence with her father to 

get you removed from your position." 

"Only if you let her Jenrya!" 

"You don't understand." 

"What I understand is that you are a prince of China and that you have authority over 

the lords in your kingdom. Last time I checked that included their obnoxious 

daughters." 

"It's not that simple." 

"Jenrya, you've been so busy trying to protect us from AiMei all week. But all you've 

been doing is pushing us away." Her voice had settled down to a whisper. 

That's when I noticed the bag and the cloak. 

"You're not leaving?!" I croaked. She couldn't leave, I needed her here. 

"I have to now Jenrya, I'll come back." With that she scooped up the satchel and 

headed out the door. I grabbed her wrist. 

"You can't leave." I begged her. She leaned up and gave me a quick kiss on the 

cheek. 

"You'll understand." 

And with that she left. And because of my own stupidity I didn't know if I'd ever see her 

again. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ruki's POV

I didn't bother saddling Pyrocean. I was only going to town. And I was still shaken from 

my argument with Jenrya. I didn't want to leave any more than he wanted me to. I 

knew that he was upset because he wanted my help with AiMei and yes, I was his 

friend. I knew it couldn't possibly be anything more even if maybe I wanted it to be. 

Before I left I took a trip up to the hayloft where I had hidden the bow and quiver of 

arrows. I secured them over my cloak. There was no reason to hide them now. 

Pyrocean kneeled down and I mounted. Renamon trotted along next to Pyrocean as 

we walked off into the night. For a brief moment I wondered if I had done the right 

thing. I knew that Jenrya had to stop trying to accommodate AiMei because the only 

way he was going to do that was to marry her. I felt a twinge at the thought of Jenrya 

getting married but I shrugged it off. I motioned for Renamon to jump up and she did, 

landing in my arms without having Pyrocean miss a stride. 

Pyrocean took the hint and increased his speed as we crossed the large field. I would 

go back after AiMei left, while she was there things would only get worse. 

We slowed as we entered the forest. As we traveled on the underbrush and dense 

foliage forced us to slow our pace further to a plodding walk. 

When we reached a clearing I heard a small snap like someone stepping on a dry twig. 

I stopped Pyrocean a moment and listened. I couldn't hear anything so I closed my 

eyes and strained my ears further. But the only thing that register in my senses was the 

smell of impending rain. When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by five fully grown 

men. 

"Hello girlie, it's nothing personal, but we're here to kill you." said the one in the middle. "It's too bad. She's awfully pretty. Couldn't we have some fun with her first?" Another 

one asked. 

The rest laughed and made rude noises. While they were distracted I was carefully 

taking my bow out and confirming the presence of my dagger. 

"Well as long as our lady doesn't find out about it I don't see why not." responded the 

middle one, apparently the leader of the group. I dismounted. Most likely they were 

armed, but Pyrocean could take care of himself. 

"Ah look boys, she's surrendering!" 

I smiled as I brought up my bow and arrow and drew back the string I had already had a 

bad enough day without people trying to kill me. 

"Hardly." I said as I let the arrow fly. It hit the leader where his leg connected to the 

rest of his body, not a fatal shot, but one that would most certainly handicap him. 

Renamon and Pyrocean had taken the hint and started their own attacks. 

Pyrocean reared up and hit one of the men. Renamon launched herself off his back 

and landed on the head of another. 

I thanked Kami-sama that the clearing was large enough for me to shoot. I drew 

another arrow back to hit another guy in the arm. 

Pyrocean Knocked down another man. But the one that Renamon had attacked had 

thrown her down. I didn't see where she landed. 

There was now one guy left. He was charging at me and I saw the glint of a dagger in 

his hand. I had one arrow left. If I took aim at one of his arms or legs and missed, 

which was easy to do, it could cost me my life. 

So I did the only thing that I could do. I took aim at the man's stomach and let the 

arrow go. He fell to the ground. 

I looked around me. Five men were lying on the ground, wounded, dead, unconscious. 

I didn't know. 

The rain started to fall. I was confused and stunned. I felt numb as I got on Pyrocean's 

back and rode away from the scene. I think my mind was close to shutting down. I 

couldn't handle that much stress. 

We reached another clearing. Pyrocean stopped and knelt down. I rolled off his back 

and leaned on him. That's when it all began to sink in. Someone wanted me dead. Again. Renamon was gone. I might have killed someone. 

I looked down at my own hands. There was a time when I wouldn't have given a 

second thought about staining them with blood. A time when I might have craved to do 

so. Now I was out in the rain with nothing and feeling like I was being torn apart. I 

didn't understand who I was. I didn't know where my home was. I didn't understand 

why it frightened me so much that someone else wanted me dead. I didn't understand 

why I was wishing so hard that Jenrya was there. 

But I was alone. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jenrya's POV

She had been right. I did have more power than AiMei but I had been scared to use it. 

And in doing so, I had hurt her and everyone else around me. I had been stupid not to 

see that. The worst part is, Ruki's been telling me this forever, with all her complaints 

about etiquette rules. The point was that they didn't matter if you cared about 

something. They were stupid rules that the ruling class had come up with to make them 

feel superior. So why should they have suddenly mattered so much to me when AiMei 

came? She didn't have the power to send Ruki away. I had done that myself. 

I wanted to apologize, to tell her I finally understood, but I couldn't. Not until she came 

back. And I didn't know when that would be. 

I was walking in her favorite garden, despite the rain. Anything that I could do to bring 

me even an inch closer to her. But it wouldn't work, because she was already gone. 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw an image, a shadow. I turned around and saw 

Renamon in the middle of the path. 

It didn't make any sense; Renamon had gone with Ruki. Renamon started to run and I 

took off after her. 

I followed her out of the villa through a field and to the forest. I didn't have time to 

saddle a horse. 

We continued through the woods. I began to get worried, what if something had 

happened to Ruki? 

We came upon a clearing. Here, Renamon slowed and stopped. To say that I was 

shocked is a rather mild way of putting it. 

Five large men were lying on the ground. Three with arrows protruding from them. 

I went to the nearest one who had been shot in the leg. He was awake, but drowsy. 

"What happened here?" I questioned him. 

"The girl, she went berserk, started shooting all of us." Girl? That had to be Ruki. But it didn't sound like her, she didn't shoot people for fun. 

"I'm Prince Jenrya. If you tell me the truth, I'll pardon you." 'for lying to me.' I added 

mentally. If he had hurt Ruki there was no way I wasn't going to lock him up for the rest 

of his miserable life. 

His eyes widened at my statement. "Alright, your highness." He said. "If I die, I'd 

rather have the truth out anyway. The Lady AiMei hired us to kill a girl with auburn hair 

and violet eyes. She said she was in her way. We've been waiting out here in these 

woods since we saw her pass here this morning. We ambushed her, but she's a great 

shot and that horse of hers is so big and completely loyal to her. After she finished with 

up she rode off." 

"Did you see which way she went?"

"That way." The man pointed. 

"Thank you." I said. "I'll send someone for you later." 

I started to get up but the man grabbed my arm. 

"If you don't mind me asking you highness, was AiMei wanting that girl dead because 

you're in love with her?" 

My eyes widened. "That very well could be the reason." I said, not realizing I had just 

openly admitted to being in love with Ruki to a total stranger. 

"You're a real good judge of character then highness." The man said grinning. 

I nodded and went off to find Ruki. Renamon followed me. 

I walked for a few minutes before I came upon another clearing. She was there, 

leaning on Pyrocean. She had neglected to put up the hood of her cloak so was now 

soaking wet. She was staring at something on the ground, and just looked altogether 

lost. 

At that moment I was elated and pained at the same time. I was happy that she was 

safe, but pained because of how alone she looked. Renamon walked ahead of me and 

curled up next to Ruki. Then Renamon looked up and stared at me as if I should know 

exactly what to do. 

I walked over to Ruki and laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me; I was 

shocked to see the look in her eyes, there was a sadness there, and confusion, and just 

a deadened look that was not Ruki at all. 

"They wanted me dead." She said, as if it were the answer to everything, as if it was 

her only defense to the rest of the world. 

"Ruki..." I hugged her. At first she just sat there like a statue, unaccustomed to any 

form of affection as she was, but gradually she slowly hugged me back. 

At that moment, I felt really guilty. It was all my fault that she was here. It was all my 

fault that an attempt had been made on her life. Her pain was all my fault. 

I don't know how long we sat together like that. I just know it was something we both 

needed after feeling lost for so long. 

Eventually, Ruki pulled away. 

"Come on," I said, "we better get back." 

She nodded and stood up. She scooped up Renamon and mounted Pyrocean. The 

she just looked at me, as if I was doing something wrong. 

"Jenrya, are you getting on the horse or not?" 

Me? Get on THAT horse? As in, Ruki's horse? As in the horse that hates everyone 

but Ruki and has put at least five stable hands out of action for attempting to ride him? 

THAT horse?

"Are you sure he won't toss us both off?" 

"Jenrya, trust me." And I did. I very cautiously approached the horse and mounted 

behind Ruki. Pyrocean slowly stood up and began walking. I fastened my arms around 

Ruki's waist. I still didn't trust that horse as far as I could throw him. Still, it felt good 

knowing that he accepted me enough to let me ride him, at least when Ruki was riding 

too. It was like being accepted into her world. Something that I didn't mind at all. 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Ruki's POV

I smiled, or rather smirked as AiMei attempted to look dignified as she walked to her 

carriage. 

Last night seemed like a million years ago. Renamon was fine. The men that had tried 

to attack me had lived but were banished to go live in the land of AiMei. I felt a bit sorry 

for them. Being shot with arrows and having to live forever within miles of AiMei? I 

couldn't stand it. Jenrya had told me how AiMei had hired those men to kill me. I am 

still rather shocked that AiMei's jealousy went to those extremes, but at least I knew 

they weren't following me. 

AiMei stopped before Jenrya, "My father will hear of your rudeness towards me." She 

hissed. 

"What he will hear Lady AiMei, is that you decided to return home earlier than 

expected." Jenrya replied. 

"You hold no power over me." AiMei sneered. 

"Wrong!" Jenrya shot back and I silently cheered him on. "I hold every power over you 

for I am a prince of China. And unless you wish the whole court to hear how your tried 

to have one of my most loyal servants killed, that is your story." 

AiMei screwed up her face ad looked like she was going to scream at Jenrya, but didn't. It was a bit pitiful, but it was her last act of defiance. She stalked off toward her 

carriage. Jenrya followed and shut the door behind her, gentlemen that he was. 

"And from now one you will address me as 'your majesty'" Jenrya whispered to her 

before the carriage began to pull away. She gave him one last fuming look until the 

carriage had gone to far down the road and the angle was too much for her neck. 

I laughed silently at her from my position on the roof. Something told me she wouldn't 

  
  


be bothering Jenrya and I ever again. 

  
  


* * *


End file.
